The present invention is directed to a handle for a razor and, more particularly, to a razor handle having a rigid support which extends into a handle head.
Wet shaving razors of the disposable and cartridge types are often made of an injection molded plastic material such as polystyrene. Such plastics are easy to work with during manufacturing, relatively inexpensive and durable. The handle portion of the razor is generally textured in some manner to provide a gripping surface for the user. This is particularly desirable because of the slipperiness imparted to the handle during the act of shaving resulting from the contact of the handle with soap and water.
A multi-component razor handle having a rigid inner core covered by a moldable, compressible resilient covering layer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,457 to Burout, III which provides a textured feel desired by many users.
On disadvantage inherent in the use of plastics is the materials strength. While the strength of plastic is more than adequate during normal use, razors are subject to a certain amount of misuse by the consuming public. For example, if a consumer grasps the bottom of a razor handle, places the handle head on a fixed surface and exerts undue pressure, a conventional totally plastic razor handle and handle head may fracture at the juncture of the razor handle and handle head. It would therefore be desirable to provide a razor handle, and a razor comprising a combination of a razor handle and a handle head having greater strength and resistance to breakage.
It has now been found to be desirable to extend the rigid core of a razor handle into the handle head in order to provide a more secure attachment between the handle and the handle head which are occasionally subject to misuse.